Conventionally, in a production process aiming to mass produce solar battery cells having silicon (Si) as a main component, typically, a paste containing metal particles is printed on a solar battery substrate by a screen printing method, and then the paste is dried and sintered to form an electrode on the solar battery substrate (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). To improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency of a light-receiving face side electrode provided on a light-receiving face (front face) of the solar battery cell, it is important to, while maintaining a low electrode resistance, reduce the electrode surface area on the light-receiving face, which is a factor in reducing the effective light-receiving surface area. More specifically, it is preferred that the light-receiving face side electrode have as high an aspect ratio (electrode thickness/electrode width) as possible while maintaining a low electrode resistance.